Problem: On Monday, Daniel and Michael decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Ben to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.92 minutes, Ben agreed to time the runners. Daniel sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 99.73 seconds. When it was Michael's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 23.53 seconds. How much faster was Michael than Daniel in seconds?
To find how much faster Michael was than Daniel, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Daniel's time - Michael's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ Michael was 76.2 seconds faster than Daniel.